Untitled Clausten
by OccasionallyActive
Summary: It's a short fic based on some writing my friend and I have done. I say there's a pairing in here, but it's mostly one-sided. xD


**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing to do with MOTHER...otherwise this would've been one of the pairings! 3

**A/N:** This is...for the same friend the Nesuka fic is for...woohoo!

* * *

His surroundings were completely unfamiliar; everything…was, just…different than what he was used to. And as he sits up slowly, he feels something crinkle in his pocket. So, he reaches inside and pulls out a note.

_Dear Ninten -AKA Ness-look-alike-,_

_I've sent you forward in time! I should have forces there that will give you a good battle; and probably wind up creaming you!_

_-Porky_

_P.S. - Look for me in the town Onett_

The boy named Ninten blinks at it. "Po-ru-ki-sama…?" he says aloud to himself, wondering who on Earth would name their child something so mean. Still, sitting here…wherever here was, wasn't going to help him find this Porky person.

So, carefully, he gets to his feet and brushes himself off; he then straightens out his hat, making sure the brim was off the back side of his head, before he starts to walk. He had no idea where he was, and no idea where he was going except some town apparently called Onett. He'd never even heard of such a place!

Still, off he went and, eventually, he came upon a small town where everyone seemed extremely friendly; although they all seemed to think he was someone named 'Ness', whoever that was! He did manage to get a map, though; and it was with his eyes glued to this that he ran head-long into someone.

"Watch where you're going, would ya?!" a boy's voice said rather rudely.

Ninten is about to fire-back something equally as rude when he looks up and finds himself speechless. There, before him, was the single most attractive person he'd ever seen. The boy was odd looking, for certain, with his mis-matched eyes and his orange hair; but…Ninten had never had normal tastes. "S-s-sorry…!"

"It might be easier to see where you're going if you didn't have your face buried in a map," the rude, yet beautiful, boy grabs the map out of his hands and stuff it into his own pocket.

Ninten shakes himself "I-I-I apologize, but…can you help me? I am…looking for someone."

"It depends on who you're looking for…" the orange haired boy glowers at him.

"I-I am looking for someone by the name of…" he glances at the crumpled note "Po-ru-ki-sama?"

The other boy blinks. "Whom?"

"Er…" he blushes, muttering something under his breath before handing the orange haired kid the note. To his amazement, the kid starts laughing.

"You're looking for Porky?" he laughs a bit more "Well, kid, unless you can time-travel to a thousand years in the future, you're out of luck."

The smaller boy mentally shakes himself, wanting to know exactly who the heck this Porky guy is, and why this beautiful orange haired boy was laughing about him! "Wh-who is he?"

"He was the leader of this group called the Pig-Mask Army…but, uh…I don't think you'll really have to worry about him anymore, I mean…he's trapped in the 'Absolutely Safe' capsule, and…he won't be getting out anytime soon…"

"O-oh, well…m-may I ask strangeru-sama's name?" the small, dark haired boy bites down on his bottom lip, looking hopefully at the older boy.

"You…wanna know my name?" he raises an eyebrow at the kid "My name's Claus."

"K-Kurausu?" he shakes his head, hating the way he can't correctly say people's names half the time "M-my name i-is Ninten."

"No, it's Claus… CL-OUSE! Like…the word 'house', only with a 'c' and an 'l' in front of it instead of an 'h'. And…to be completely honest…I don't care what your name is."

He repeats the boy's name several times in his head, but can't seem to form the sounds correctly when he tries to say I verbally. "I-I-I am sorry," he bows slightly to the older boy "b-but I must ask if K-Kurausu-sama can take me to the nearest hotel? I-I need a place to stay for the n-night."

Claus sighs heavily; the name thing would probably grate on his nerves, but this kid seemed to be just as hopeless as Lucas… "All right, fine; I'll take you to the Hotel. I mean…it is getting kind of late and I'm staying there, anyway…" he motions for the smaller boy to follow him as he heads for the Hotel. He helps Ninten get checked in before leading him to his room. He peaks his head into his own room before quickly shutting the door and motioning for the other boy to continue onto his own room. "I think I'm going to bunk with you, for the night."

Ninten blushes at Claus' words and nods his approval before heading into the only room left and closing the door once they're both inside. The orange haired boy doesn't say much whenever he tries to make conversation, so he settles for humming to himself, instead, as he undresses and gets himself into his pajamas before he climbs under the covers of the only bed in the room. He blushes rather fiercely when Claus lies down beside him, but the blush subsides when the boy rolls over to face in the opposite direction. The dark haired boy closes his eyes and falls asleep wondering why it felt so nice to be right where he was.

----

When Ninten wakes up the nest morning it's to find himself with Claus' arm around his waist, pulled comfortably up against the older boy's chest. He blushes furiously and tries to move away form the older boy, almost completely certain he'll be blamed if Claus wakes up to find them like this.

However, Claus simply pulls him closer, mumbling softly since he's still half asleep. "Will you…sing that song…you were humming last night? Your voice is…really nice…"

Ninten blushes heavily but more than happily complies with Claus' demand, singing softly as to not disrupt the peaceful mood.

Yet, his singing seems to fully awaken Claus, who gently pushes him away muttering something about "being really tired right now."

The smaller boy immediately ceases his song before getting out of bed and dressing himself. He then turns to the older boy, chewing gently on his bottom lip. "I-I have a…r-request to make of Kurausu-sama…"

Claus slowly turns his Heterochromic eyes on the younger boy, suddenly not minding, as much, that he can't say his name correctly. "What is it?"

"I-I-I was w-wondering is K-Kurausu-sama would a-accompany me to Twoson," he gently chews on his bottom lip whilst looking nervous.

"Why do you want to go to Twoson?"

"They have a place I can sing at so that I may earn money…"

"And, uh…how do you know this?"

"I passed it on my way to Onett!"

"So…you've already been there and you want me to go with you, anyway?" he raises an eyebrow at the small, dark haired boy.

"Y-yes…" he nods, once again seemingly extremely nervous "I-I am simply w-worried that I m-might need p-protection. I-I am all right with d-defense, but…offense is not my st-strong point." He nods once, firmly.

Claus sighs heavily; well…what was the worst that could happen, right? For all he knew, he'd walk the kid there and he'd be back to spy on Lucas and Ness in no time. "Uh…sure, kid; I'll, uh…take you there."

With that agreed upon, the two boys finish getting ready and make their way to Twoson. During the walk, Ninten takes a chance and begins to sing the song he's going to sing at the Chaos Theater. The song itself, Pollyanna, is full of blindly optimistic phrases and other things that clearly state the smaller boy is half-directing it at the orange-head he's walking with. However, Claus seems to either not notice, or not care, as they continue to walk, but he does seem to he housing some sort of an inner debate with himself as they walk into the Chaos theater.

"W-well, Kurausu-sama…w-we are here," Ninten swallows hard "b-but there is something I must tell you after I see the manager." He motions for Claus to wait a minute before he goes in and talks to the manager; he comes back about five minutes later holding a paper bag in his hand and smiling a little. "N-now…Kurausu-sama will not want to hear what I h-have to say, but…I-I am going to say it , anyway…"

Claus frowns at the dark haired boy, wondering what on Earth he was going to say to him and why he was going to supposedly dislike it so much. Was he going to tell him to cheer up? Was he going to confess what he, Claus, already knew ands that that he'd been singing that stupid, adorably cute, cheerful song for him? Whatever it was going to be, he'd be ready for it! And as this thought passes through his mind, he clenches his fists at his sides and prepares himself for the worst.

And, so, before he heads into the main theater area, Ninten turns to Claus and smiles sweetly before saying in a soft voice "K-Kurausu…I do not know…what I-I want to be between us, but…I just…know that I n-need it to be _some_thing."

* * *

**A/N:** Feel free to flame this if you get the urge...3


End file.
